Please
by peppymint
Summary: Caught between a rock and a hard place, all Kagami can do is pray for a miracle. Warring Clans era. AU


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _Fanfiction Blitz of 2019: Day Seven of Seven_

 _Was thinking about 'Bind me Tight' by Pandaflower when I had a thought; what if Kagami was younger? And well, things just snowballed from there._

 **Please**

The teenager desperately gasped for air as he leaned against the moss covered tree. It was so tempting to just sleep right here. He was starving and his legs felt like wet noodles, but Kagami knew he had to keep going. If he stopped. . . Well, it didn't bear thinking about. Part of him knew he wasn't going to make it. His clan's lands were just too far away. That didn't mean he was going to give up though.

Pushing himself off the rough bark, the young Uchiha forced himself back into a run. Though to be honest, it probably looked more like a half drunk stagger as every step threatened to send him crashing to the ground. Inevitably, that is exactly what happened.

Kagami yelped as his foot caught on a root. Sending him tumbling down a hill, through a cluster of bushes, to land practically at the feet of; the teenager squinted, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. Yep, at the feet of Senju Tobirama. The six foot albino was impossible to mistake for anyone else. Under different circumstances, he would have been terrified. Right now though, the suiton master was the least of his worries.

The teenager was also self-aware enough not to be insulted when the Senju immediately dismissed him as a threat, going so far as to begin walking away. "Hey," he objected, scrambling to his feet. "You get back here." Maybe the manner of his death wasn't much of a choice, but it was the only one he had.

Snorting, Tobirama just shook his head, continuing to walk.

Kagami panicked, reaching for his weapon's pouch, only to remember at the last moment it was empty. Just like his pack, and his supply scroll. He didn't have so much as a length of rope. Frantically looking around, the teen scooped a fist sized rock off the ground before throwing it at the other.

"There," the teenager announced. "Now you have to fight me. I attacked you with," Kagami could feel his face burning with embarrassment but he refused to waver. "With that rock."

A single white brow was lifted in judgement. "Are you so eager to die little Uchiha?" he asked. The other was old enough to take to the battlefield, even with the standards his brother and Madara had imposed, but only just.

Kagami swallowed hard. "Not really," he took a quick glance back over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the Senju. "But there are things worse than death." Another glance and the dark haired teen spun around, backing towards, not away from the man who by rights should have been his mortal enemy.

"There you are," the well-known bloodline hunter smiled. It was not a nice expression. The teenager had led him on quite the chase. A single glance had him dismissing the Senju as irrelevant. There was no reason for the other to interfere. "It really is my lucky day. A nice young Uchiha," the assessing glance was far from professional. "And pretty too." By the time he was done he'd have a nice pair of Mangekyou Sharigan to sell he was sure.

It took everything Kagami had not to whimper as he fell back another step. He knew he was no match. "P-please," he whispered desperately. "Please Tobirama-sama. Don't let him take me." For all the stories of the demon Senju, at least the albino was said to kill clean.

Kagami flinched as a massive wave of water shot past him, causing the hunter's eyes to widen. Large pale hands thrust a single kunai into the Uchiha's own, crimson eyes briefly meeting black.

"Stay here," Tobirama ordered. Then, the Senju was striding forward, naked sword in hand as his chakra rose around him.

As for Kagami, all he could do was watch as the two titans clashed; for once praying that it would be the Senju who won the day.

 _Poor baby, I just want to hug him. Don't worry Kagami, things will be better soon._


End file.
